Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus is a genus of dilophosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Jurassic North America. One of the earliest species of sizeable theropod carnivores, Dilophosaurus was nonetheless small in comparison to many of its later relatives. However, it did not lack for ferocity, and possesses the ability to spit venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis.Jurassic Park Dilophosaurus is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Muerta, and plays a key role in a Security Division mission on the island, as part of an ongoing project by Dr. Henry Wu and George Lambert. History Originating in the Jurassic period, a total of seventeen Dilophosaurs were bred by InGen, with five present on Isla Nublar and twelve on Isla Sorna.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, a Dilophosaurus attacked park employee Dennis Nedry after his car crashed close to the creature's paddock, using its venom to subdue and kill him. A year after the incident, it was reported during a cleanup operation on Nublar that the population of Dilophosaurs had remained constant. Dilophosaurus was one of a large number of dinosaurs exhibited in Jurassic Park's successor, Jurassic World, which opened on Isla Nublar in 2004. Like the other animals in the park, Jurassic World's Dilophosaurus underwent frequent medical care, with a noted problem being a fungal infection which frequently appeared on the animal's decorative frill. Three years after the abandonment of Jurassic world, Dilophosaurus became endangered in 2018 but it did not appear in the film, but a hooting call can be heard from the bushes at the start of the film. But after Mount Sibo's eruption, it is unknown if any survived.Dinosaur Protection Group, The Importance of Paleo-Vets, available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/the-importance-of-paleo-vets.html) Description The base genome of the Dilophosaurus is primarily dark green, with red, yellow and white stripes adorning various parts of the body. As large as a modern brown bear, the most distinctive features of the Dilophosaurus cloned by InGen are their two-crested heads, and a multi-colored frill, which extends itself when the animal is attacking, usually by spitting venom at its prey.https://youtu.be/e15FuC3Viuc Species Profile: Dilophosaurus Behaviour Dilophosaurus is one of the less expensive carnivores. It is a gregarious carnivore and can live either alone or in packs of up to twelve individuals. They are resistant to bracken poisoning and have relatively long lifespans. They will fight with ''Velociraptor'' and other small carnivores, but can live alongside large carnivores. Paleontology Dilophosaurus lived in what is now Arizona in the Kayenta Formation. At around 20 feet long, it was a medium sized dinosaur compared to many later theropods, but during the Early Jurassic, it was the largest predator on land. Like many primitive theropods it had eyes on either side of its head, and so could not see directly ahead. It is part of a family called Dilophosauridae, a group of early carnivores identified by their elaborate crests that acted as display features for attracting mates. Other members of this group included the similar Sinosaurus from China, Dracovenator from South Africa and Cryolophosaurus from Antarctica. Dilophosaurus lived alongside prosauropods and the armoured Scutellosaurus, as well as an Early Jurassic species of Coelophysis, which had been one of the most common predators in the Late Triassic. Studies on caloric intake and probable diet based off dentition suggest Dilophosaurus ''was a generalist carnivore and would have made heavy use of carrion if presented with the opportunity. Unlike the Jurassic Park canon, the real ''Dilophosaurus didn't have an extendable frill or the ability to spit poison, as no living ancestor or relative of birds, crocodiles, or dinosaurs have these features. The real world animal was also far larger at over twice the length and almost twice as tall as the in-game creatures. Cosmetics Trivia *''Dilophosaurus'' was the sixteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 4 May 2018. *The base genome of Jurassic World Evolution's Dilophosaurus is based on its design in Jurassic Park. *''Dilophosaurus'' previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *In reality, Dilophosaurus was a native of what is now North America, though in Jurassic World Evolution, it can be found in Asia due to the presence of Sinosaurus, a closely related species which was originally classified as a species of Dilophosaurus. *''Dilophosaurus'' is the second most sociable carnivore in the game, with the first being the Troodon. *The Jurassic Park Dilophosaurus was considerably scaled down from its real life counterpart so it would not be confused with the Velociraptor. *In reality, Dilophosaurus was considerably larger and has four fingers instead of three and lacked both a neck frill and the ability to spit poison. At over 400 kilograms and 6.5 meters long, Dilophosaurus was comparable in size to a polar bear or the franchise's Indoraptor. The genus is also well known for having a distinctive "crook" in its upper jaw that helped it grip and pull off flesh similar to predatory bird's hooked beaks, giving the face a longer, pointier appearance than the game version. *Even though Dilophosaurus possesses venomous spit like its film counterpart, it seems to have no effect on the other dinosaurs. Gallery DilophosaurusAttack.png DiloSteve.jpg DiloMrJurassic.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.07.01 - 01.48.55.94.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.07.01 - 01.51.57.96.png uzsl419bof131.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Novel Dinosaurs